


Dumplings Are Not For Flirting Over

by Ms_Maia



Series: Things Not Unseen (That Are Also Caught On Film) [1]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Maia/pseuds/Ms_Maia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jong Kook and Ji Hyo just want some breakfast. Suk Jin is tired of being a chaperone and PD Jo needs some aspirin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumplings Are Not For Flirting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Episode 117.

Ji Suk Jin leaned against Jong Kook’s shoulder, using the excuse of reaching for the dumplings. In truth, he was trying to make it less obvious that, once again, Ji Hyo and Jong Kook were pressed excessively against each other.

When he had started this show two years ago, he never would have thought that he would be playing chaperone to two people who _weren't_ supposed to be in a variety loveline.

The morning had started off well enough (minus the PDs thinking it would be funny to scare everyone awake). But, then their team had been on their own for the second mission and, knowing that they were unlikely to get much screentime with the majority of the guests being on the other teams, Jong Kook and Ji Hyo seemed to forget that the cameras were there.

They had finished the second mission quickly. But then Ji Hyo had been distracted by the food stalls and Jong Kook had indulged her. Suk Jin tried to discreetly insert himself between the two of them while Jong Kook was paying for the food. His attempt failed miserably when they simultaneously drifted closer to each other.

He pretended not to hear as all four VJs snickered.

Chang-eui looked up from his ddeokbokki at the noise and his gaze fell on Ji Hyo feeding Jong Kook. Suk Jin was quick to step between him and the pair, and distract him. The things he did for his Running Man family.

Later, when they were heading back to the car (with Jong Kook and Ji Hyo brushing against each other with every step) Suk Jin had tried again, suggesting that Chang-eui ride in the front to get more camera time. Jong Kook was quick to suggest that he should join Chang-eui, and Suk Jin suppressed a sigh.

As the pair got into the backseat, Suk Jin quietly remarked to Jong Kook, “Oh the things I could share on Strong Heart someday.” The other man had the grace to flush in embarrassment, and Suk Jin reveled in the small victory.

*

Jo Hyo Jin sighed as they edited the footage from their latest episode. Having Song Ji Hyo and Kim Jong Kook on the same team always had its pros and cons.

When they were on the same team and already allied, it was less obvious how often they allied of their own accord. But having them together always led to excessive amounts of time editing out the two of them being plastered to each others’ sides.

“Leave the whole scene out.”

“Not even a cutaway just to show what market they’re at or what the mission was?” his assistant asked.

Hyo Jin looked again at the screen showing all the different camera angles.

“Nope.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Strong Heart remark is a reference to Strong Heart 23/24 when Jong Kook revealed that he let idols secretly date in the backseat of his car. 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CrY-u27A960


End file.
